This invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, broadband whip antennas providing improved performance.
The design and implementation of many varieties of whip antennas are well known. The general-usage dictionary definition of "a flexible radio antenna" encompasses the typical configuration of a base-supported flexible upright element of extended length. The IEEE Standard Dictionary of Electrical and Electronic Terms is more specific in its reference to "a thin flexible monopole antenna". Prior types of whip antennas are suitable for many applications, subject to inherent limitations such as range of coverage and usable frequency band for an individual antenna design.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved whip antennas and such antennas having one or more of the following characteristics and advantages
15:1 bandwidth (e.g., 30 to 450 MHz); PA1 broadband dual radiator construction, dipole above monopole; PA1 dual-point-feed, bands separated for dipole and monopole; PA1 elevated, high frequency dipole for increased range; PA1 coaxial construction, with outer conductor forming low frequency monopole; PA1 coaxial high and low band radiators; PA1 dipole above monopole in single elongated radome; PA1 single port input/output at antenna base; PA1 diplexed feeds to high and low band radiators; PA1 simplified, low cost construction; and PA1 readily mountable on a vehicle or other support structure.